


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by breathing_and_writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, ML Secret Santa, Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa 2020, Secret Santa, love akuma, may alter tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_and_writing/pseuds/breathing_and_writing
Summary: It’s easy to feel conflicted when your heart starts racing because of your just-a-partner, but sometimes you just need an Akuma to get your feelings in order.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emsylcatac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/gifts).



> Merry Christmas [@emsylcatac](https://emsylcatac.tumblr.com/), I am your ML Secret Santa! It took me a while, but I hope you enjoy your gift as much as I enjoyed making it.  
> This will be a short multi-chapter with a hearty dose of Ladynoir. (Next chapter will probably be up by next week)

Marinette was actually having a pretty good day. She hadn’t tripped on her run to school, she had managed to get to her seat seconds before Ms. Mendeleiev entered the classroom, and Adrien had smiled at her- _smiled at her_ \- after she answered a question in class correctly. So overall, her day had pretty much been perfect, except for the fact that her mind had been elsewhere the whole time.

No matter how much she wanted to concentrate on the day she was having, she just couldn’t stop thinking about last night’s patrol, about whom she had been with, more specifically. Chat Noir and her had been partners for months, but lately, he occupied more and more of her thoughts each day. How he looked at her, how his eyes glistened whenever he told a pun, how he always knew what she was going to do each time they fought an Akuma, how warm she felt every time they touched...

Each time her head ended up more dazed and her heart beating faster. Whatever was going on with her, she needed to think straight to figure it out. This is why, as soon as class ended, she went directly to sit on one of the school courtyards benches, trying to clear her mind by working on her sketchbook. She hadn’t planned on focusing too hard on it, just letting her hand glide freely through the pages, her creativity taking over.

She was so in the zone, she barely noticed Alya walking towards her.

“Hey girl, what are you working on?” She asked as she took the empty spot beside her on the bench.

“Uh… nothing special, just some sketches.” She realized she didn’t actually know what she had been drawing as her best friend took her sketchbook to take a look.

“Chat Noir,” _wait, what?_ “Is this where your mind has been at all day?”

“Oh, yeah!” _Concentrate Marinette, if you play it cool she won’t notice you freaking out_. “You know, I thought it would be fun to redesign the suits of the heroes, to see what they would look like.” She gave herself a mental high five at how the lie left her without stuttering.

“Yeah, I get it,” Marinette gulped as her best friend started flipping the pages of her sketchbook, “so far you’ve redesigned Chat Noir, Chat Noir, Chat Noir,” the blogger’s eyes widened in interest as she kept flipping the pages. “Chat Noir, Chat Noir…” she paused for dramatic effect, “and oh, look! Chat Noir.” She finished with an accusatory look.

“He has a cool aesthetic, so many suit possibilities.” She struggled to keep her voice from coming out as a squeak.

“Sure, his _aesthetic_ , that’s why you’re drawing him so much.”

“Why else would I draw him?” Marinette really didn’t like the smug grin that was taking over her friend's face.

“Cuz you’re into him, duh.”

“What?! I’m not into him.” A blush started taking over her face.

“Oh! And she’s in denial!” If her friend started talking any louder they would start to draw attention from the other students.

“There’s nothing to deny, Alya.” The girl said as she put her sketchbook away.

“Sure, whatever you say girl.”

The designer sighed in relief when Nino started to approach them, hopefully, the previous topic would be left behind. She discovered that she had only traded her old problem with a new one as she noticed Adrien coming close behind, if it wasn’t before her blush was definitely noticeable now.

“Hey dudes! Watcha talking about?”

“Oh, just, you know, Marinette’s crush on Chat Noir.”

“ALYA!” Her shout wasn’t enough to stop her best friend from looking smug. “That’s- what she said- it doesn’t mean-” She could feel her blush was probably starting to resemble a tomato. “It’s NOThing!” Her last words were barely a choke. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Aw, dudette, that’s nothing to be ashamed of! It’s hard to resist the superheroes of Paris, am I right?” He brought Adrien closer with his right arm. “For example, it’s no secret that my bro Adrien here has the biggest crush on Ladybug.” The referred boy nervously averted his eyes, his hand reaching up to scratch the back up his neck.

“Well, I myself think Carapace is pretty hot,” Alya said as she stepped closer to Nino, her voice adopting what sounded a lot like a sultry tone.

“Oh yeah? Well, I could tell you so many things about Rena Rouge that-”

An obnoxiously loud alert came from the blogger’s phone, halting the conversation. The eager smile that took over her face indicated all they needed to know: Akuma attack. Marinette almost thanked Hawkmoth for that one.

“You hear that? Duty’s calling.” She hurriedly grabbed her bag. “Later!” Not even a second after her goodbye she was running towards the exit.

Marinette almost had half a mind to stop her, but fortunately for her, that had become Nino’s unofficial job.

“Alya! We’ve talked about this!” He screamed as he ran after his girlfriend.

“Oh, I better go meet my bodyguard,” Adrien said as he looked at his upside-down phone. “Stay safe Marinette.” After a slight touch to her shoulder, he left for the exit in a much calmer way than the other two had done.

Marinette froze where she was: Adrien had just touched her shoulder! And he cared about her, he had told her to stay safe! 

Her moment of bliss was broken, he had told her to stay safe because there was an Akuma, an Akuma that she had to take care of. _An Akuma that you have to take care of with Chat Noir_ , her brain supplied. She was going to see Chat Noir again! Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, and she didn’t know what it meant.

**┅┅┅┅┅**

Ladybug landed on a secluded rooftop, hiding from the Akuma raging on the streets below. She spotted her easily, wearing a bright neon pink dress and a gravity-defying hairdo.

“My heart was broken! This is why I,-”

She didn’t bother catching this Akuma’s name or anything she said afterward. All Marinette could think about was how that particular shade of pink was burning her eyes and whether Hawkmoth was trying out a new type of torture with that horrible costume.

Her attention was drawn away at the sound of landing footsteps behind her. Her heart sped up in recognition of her partner.

“Ugh, why is it always love akumas?” The question was accompanied by the sound of the superhero walking towards her.

“Why? You ain’t feeling the love tonight Chaton?” She cheerfully replied as she directed an amused glance towards him.

“Haha, very funny.” He replied in a dry tone.

“What’s up Chat Noir? That was a pretty good reference if I do say so myself.”

“I’m just like… tired of love akumas.” He said with a sigh.

The girl couldn’t resist letting out a snort at his dramatization, for some reason, today she just couldn’t get exasperated with his theatrics, she was actually finding them entertaining.

“If Hawkmoth is going to take up my afternoon, he could at least be more creative.”

“Tell me about it! I can barely _see_ with that pink.” She added with a giggle.

His eyes sparkled at her response, thrilled that she was playing along with him.

“What do you say we wrap this one up quick?”

“Yeah, otherwise I might lose my eyesight!”

**┅┅┅┅┅**

Six hours later the Akuma was not “wrapped up quick”. Chat Noir had been catapulted over the city three times, been forced to recharge twice, and her yo-yo had been snatched by the Akuma and lost in the chaos right after she had called for her Lucky Charm. Who would’ve thought an Akuma with such a horrible outfit would end up being this much of a challenge?

With the help of the Lucky Charm, they finally managed to restrain the Akuma, Chat Noir standing nearby in case she tried anything else before the butterfly was purified.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled as she launched the Lucky Charm into the sky.

The heroine smiled as the swarm of ladybugs returned her yo-yo to her hands. Now she only had to break the akumatized object so she could purify it and-

“Ladybug, watch out!” Chat Noir’s warning came a moment too late.

She didn’t even turn in time to see the pink beam colliding into her.

**┅┅┅┅┅**

Everything was pink.

After blinking a few times the world slowly went back to normal, and she was only left with a warm fuzzy feeling inside her, she didn’t know what it was, but it felt good.

Suddenly, her whole view was taken up by her partner's face directly above her. The warm feeling exploded, filling her whole body. She was mesmerized: his dazzling eyes, the little crease that appeared on his forehead whenever he was worried, his lips… they were moving a lot.

“-I used Cataclysm on the butterfly but-” He was saying so many words, but they probably weren’t that important. How could she concentrate on hearing when he was looking at her like _that_?

“Chat Noir, have your eyes always been this green?”

His rambling stopped abruptly, and he did a double-take. 

“What?”

“It’s such a pretty green.” This time she couldn’t suppress a giggle, his presence simply filled her with glee.

“Ladybug, are you okay? Did you hit your head?” Aww, he sounded so cute when he talked with his worried voice.

“No, just a little dizzy, but I’m fine,” she added as he helped her sit up, which just brought her body closer to his, “great actually.” She whispered, her gaze unmoving from his.

“Are you sure? You got shot by the Akuma.” His eyes scanned up and down, trying to locate anything out of place.

“Oh, that? I’m okay, see?” She said as she stood, using her hands to pull him up with her.

Their conversation was interrupted by an annoying beeping.

“Ladybug, you only have two spots left!” He let go of her hand to point directly at her earring, it immediately felt empty.

“Guess I have to go home, huh.” She averted her eyes, the sorrow of not seeing her Chaton anymore starting to fill her.

“Yeah. Get plenty of rest, okay?” He gently rubbed her arm, worry dripping from his voice.

“Okay.” She couldn’t stop herself, she crushed him into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you.”

Chat Noir gulped, his concern rising. How was he going to handle this? “We’ll see each other at patrol tomorrow, right?” He’d have until then to come up with a way to fix this problem.

“Tomorrow’s so far away though.” Her voice came out muffled against his chest.

“Don’t worry, it’ll come sooner than you think.” He reassured her as he awkwardly patted her head.

She looked up at his statement, her blue eyes wide. “You promise?”

“Yeah.” He stared right back at her eyes. “I promise.”

She beamed at his response, a gleam returning to her eyes.

“See you tomorrow m’lady.”

She straightened up, coming forward to press a light kiss to his cheek. He froze instantly, a fierce blush taking over his face.

“Until then handsome.” She whispered right into his ear, causing a chill to trail down his spine.

All the boy could do was stare as she swung away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic ever, so I hope it ends up well.  
>  Until next time, and thank you for reading!
> 
> ———
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr: [@breathing-and-writing](https://breathing-and-writing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
